


Please Leave a Message.

by Fandom_Overdosage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overdosage/pseuds/Fandom_Overdosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, my dearest Tony. I want you back, I need you back. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about me. I shouldn't have, I really, really shouldn't have aimed for your....</p><p> </p><p>precious fragile heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave a Message.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, as you can tell this is going to be based off the final battle. Y'know, when Steve smashes Tony's arc reactor with his shield, I thought hey, instead of Steve giving Tony an injury, let's have Steve go too deep with his shield. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, I'm not really familiar with first person writing.

     I stare down at my phone... _Please leave a message after the beep._

     I don't leave a message, I keep trying to call you. I know, I know I fucked up.

     I call again. _Please leave a message after the beep_. I keep on calling until you probably have over a million notifications.

    "Please answer.."

     Yes I'm fully aware that...I treated you like shit. Your body is a temple, it is meant to be worshipped, you are a goddess that I should've sacrificed for. And I mean it with all the truth and love I have left in my empty, dead soul. 

     But no.

     I ruined it, all the chances I had left. My cold, pale hand is clutching the phone tightly, so tight that it might break but, I try to be gentle. I can't handle breaking something else that is precious to me. The only contact that I have with you is through this phone.

     One year... One whole freaking year since you left, and I still can't get over you. Your touch, the way you smile, oh your beautiful smile. Everything about him is perfect. We could've raised a family but, I threw it all away.

     I press call again...

 _Please leave a message after the beep_.

     The beep is what gets me. That beep at the end, it gives me no hope of hearing your addictive voice.

      I look at the caller ID...

      "I broke you...." As I press the caller ID one last time I turn towards tomb in which you rest in. It sends shivers down my spine...

       "Tony, I really fucked up."

_Please leave a message after the beep._

**_Beep._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I really hoped you enjoyed. Please feel free to tell me any mistakes/details I can fix/add to improve my story.


End file.
